


The Taste of Sugar

by AshesTheTerrible, karfishylicious



Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M, Prostitution, gayperion, rhack - Freeform, sugar daddy!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible, https://archiveofourown.org/users/karfishylicious/pseuds/karfishylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys is fresh out of college, and also fresh out of job choices. He had just moved to Opprotunity on the promise of riches and power. What he got was no money and a cramped hotel room as a home. Out of money and out of places to go, Rhys had no choice. He was now officially, a callboy.<br/>---<br/>Gayperion story loosely based off of theteenagehorror's sugar daddy!au.</p><p>THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calling All Callboys!

Calling All Callboys!

Hyperion. Biggest of the big, baddest of the bad, grandest of the grand. Hyperion was the largest, most successful company on Pandora…so you’d think they could at least afford to pay their employees a little better. Maybe just enough to keep the bills covered and put food on the table. But for those just starting up the totem pole, Hyperion’s salary left you with one of two choices… either starve, or go homeless. Rhys wasn’t about to start scoping out boxes on the side streets of Opportunity, and he damn sure wasn’t going to go another year living off of the Hyperion brand vacuumed sealed instant noodles that were found in the ninety-nine cent bin at the back of the grocery store. No. He was not doing that again.

No way.

Rhys could remember the very day he’d seen the advertisement. “Come to Opportunity! The city of dreams!” it had said. Rhys had watched the echo screen before him with bright, enthralled eyes. “Work for Hyperion! Live the life everybody wants!” flashed across the device, colors reflecting in the whites of Rhys’ eyes, flickering and dancing across his pupils. He was fresh out of college, jobless and at the end of his rope. Eden six was old news, Pandora…seemed to be the answer to his months of job searching. Rhys had spent his last bit of money on a one way ship ride to Pandora, the hellish planet he’d grown up hearing nightmares of. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he’d be heading out to the fearsome plains of the bandit planet, but things were different now. After Jack came to power and civilized the place, creating cities far grander than anything anyone had ever seen before, folks were absolutely scrambling to get down to the newly reformed planet. The promise of protection, wealth and a new start was enough to bring them in like moths to a flame, Rhys included.

So Rhys had gone, and never looked back.

The promise of wealth beyond one’s wildest dreams seemed to have been a little on the far-fetched side, as Rhys had soon come to find. Sometimes things really were too good to be true. Opportunity was just as grand as the advertisements had insisted, a flourishing place filled with high end restaurants, fancy homes, sleek cars, bustling with riches and fortune. Being surrounded by the grandest of things wasn’t the problem, as Rhys found, it was acquiring them for himself that became the greatest hurdle. Climbing the ladder of Hyperion wasn’t exactly the easiest of feats, that was for damned sure.

Rhys knew everyone started at the bottom, that was common knowledge. It's just he never thought he'd have to stoop this low. He had tried being a busboy and a bellboy, but he never kept the job. Of all the entry level jobs he had applied for, every one of them had either ended in him getting fired or him quitting. This job was his last choice, and he wasn't the most excited about it.

He was now, officially, a callboy.

Rhys's boss had told him all he needed to know and what would happen if something went wrong, then sent him home. Well, not really home. Rhys had rented out a cheap hotel room when he first came to Opportunity, but it soon became a semi-permanent living space. It wasn't the worst place to be truthfully. It had a small bathroom and a small kitchen, but it was all he needed. Rhys flopped onto his bed and sighed heavily. He wondered why he even came to Pandora in the first place. The promise of money? Power? He should have known that when something sounds too good to be true, it usually is. Rhys was stuck at the bottom and his only choice at a job is prostitution. He tried going back to one of his old jobs, but the managers here were all stuck up asses and refused to rehire him. He laughed pathetically and sat up, putting his head in his hands then running them through his hair.

He glanced at the clock and was surprised to see it was almost midnight. His boss wanted him in a bit early tomorrow so she could show Rhys first hand what he would be doing. Rhys stood up and stretched, his metal fingers cold against his flushed skin. He then stripped off his shirt and pants, turning off his lights and getting into his bed. He stared up at the ceiling, wondering how different his life would be if he never came to Opportunity. Maybe he could have a respectable job instead of the shitty one he now had. Rhys shook his head free of those thoughts and turned onto his side, nodding off to the white noise of the air conditioner and the sound of cars passing by.

Rhys was up bright and early the following morning, far earlier than he was used to. Frankly he didn’t even know places like ‘The Pleasure Palace’ were open at eight o clock. Didn’t people have better things to do than to hire pretty little things to sleep with at this early of an hour? Didn’t they have jobs? Or something? All of that was besides the point Rhys supposed as he dragged himself toward the brightly lit building located in the part of town that he’d never set foot in before. He’d never really had a reason to do so…well…up until this very moment. This part of town had a reputation…to say the least. Everybody knew that The Pleasure Palace was the place to go for certain…services. Word around the city was many of the Hyperion big wigs frequented this place for all sorts of occasions. Rhys really wasn’t surprised. Rhys had heard rumor of the lavishing parties they would throw. Few had actually seen them in person and so they simply became things of legend, passed down by word of mouth. Stories usually leaked by the very sex workers that had been hired for them. Champagne fountains, four course meals that could make a man’s mouth water, all the luxuries of the super rich and super famous. Of course all the names of those involved with the parties was always very hush, hush.  
That was the way Hyperion seemed to operate. Everything was all secrets and lies and under the table dealings. He supposed the higher ups hiring sex workers for private parties and such was one of the least shady things that went on in the company. Rhys swallowed hard, a large lump forming in his throat harshly.

Rhys paused before the sleek black building. He looked down at the business card he’d been given the day before and made sure he had the correct address. Yep. This was the place. The sign was just as sleek as the building, laced in metallic silvers and reds, the typography modern and lovely. It oozed a sort of raunchy significance. The moment you looked at the sign you just knew this was a place that people flocked to when they were simply up to no good. It had a pretty sense of danger to it.

Rhys sucked in a deep, unsure breath, pushed his shoulders back and headed in the door. Rhys pushed the glass entrance open, allowing him passage into the whole other world beyond.  
It was dimly lit, the only light provided by simple little wall lanterns casting shadows over the pristine furniture. Designer booths, marble floors, grand bars mirroring each other across the spacious room. There were groups of soft looking red benches huddled together around small cocktail tables. Rhys was pretty sure he’d never seen anything more devious and inviting all in the same breath. It felt bad to be here, in the same sense that it felt exhilarating a new. Not exactly like he had a choice anyway. He needed this job.

“Ah just the pretty little thing I wanted to see.” Came a sultry voice just to Rhys’ left.

Rhys turned with wide mismatched eyes, his hands suddenly feeling uncomfortably clammy.

The middle aged woman stalked toward the young man, her long blonde hair falling over her shoulders in beautiful little wisps. Rhys felt all the breath leave him for a moment. Though he’d met with her just yesterday, she was still just as shockingly gorgeous as she was the day previous. She didn’t just walk across the marble flooring, she floated. She was adorned in a grand black down, mile high red stilettos strapped around her long legs. She was aged, but gorgeously so. She looked like some sort of wise lioness, vicious in all things and graceful in even more.

She looked at Rhys over thick rimmed, cheetah print librarian glasses a hint of pearly white teeth coming to peek out from behind blood red lips. Her heels clicked the hard ground as she approached and suddenly Rhys felt more like weak prey about to be hunted down than an employee coming for a follow up on his new job.

The woman sauntered over to the slightly taller man and gave him a slow once over with those glorious, piercing grey eyes of hers. She gently grabbed Rhys by the chin and tilted his head back sharply.

“So sweet thing. You ready for me to show you the ropes?” She hissed her voice like honey and venom on Rhys’ ears.

Rhys laughed nervously, standing rigid in the womans grasp. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead as she studied him closely.

"Well, first we need to work on your nerves. You have an attitude like that and no one will want to hire you. Lots of big wigs prefer confidence, they think it's sexy." She released his chin and walked around him.

Rhys jumped in surprise when he felt her hand on his ass. He turned around to see her observing him. She tapped her chin and finally spoke up.

"You're cute, I can admit that. A new hairdo and you're good to go. Follow me."

She started towards a back room, her heels making loud noises across the shining floor. He snapped out of his reverie and rushed to follow her. She opened up the door to reveal a large room filled with brightly light vanities and closets. She motioned to a chair and he sat down in it hesitantly. She grabbed his head and pulled it back, raking her fingers through his hair. Rhys winced, but he kept quiet.

"So, Rhys, right? Tell me honey, why'd you come here? It's obviously wasn't your first choice for a job." The woman asked as she grabbed a hair brush and gel.

"It was the only option I had left. I had to make money somehow." Rhys hissed when he felt the tug of the brush through his hair.

"Well, with your looks you'll be sittin' pretty in no time." She patted his chest and he looked up. His eyes widened as he examined his hair. It looked amazing! The woman placed her hands on Rhys's shoulders and leaned down so she was by his ear.

"Welcome to The Pleasure Palace, darlin."


	2. Just Getting Warmed Up

Vallory. She spoke her name with a dosage of confidence that left Rhys on the brink of an overdose. It was no question this woman  belonged  in a place like this. No question that she loved the environment maybe just a little too much. The way she spoke of things made it seem so glamorous, so classy, one would have never really thought she was swooning over something so low as sex work. To Rhys it was still some ominous thing to be ashamed of. The lowest of low points in his grand scheme of things. This was rock bottom for him, and yet the woman named Vallory sold it to him like it was all gold and glitter, shimmering and gorgeous. About the only thing that was shimmering for Rhys, was the studs on the fancy little collar Vallory had insisted he strap around his neck. That was just the cherry on top of a whirlwind day that had consisted of Vallory explaining to him all the ins and outs, what the customers liked, what would make him stand out.  

The fabulous woman had pushed and pulled him, shown him this and shown him that. Rhys never would have thought there could be this much involved in fucking prostitution. Whole dressing rooms full of costumes and outfits. Lighted rooms where workers could clean up, freshen up, put makeup on the whole nine yards. 

Rhys scrunched up his nose as Vallory tightened the pristine little studded collar around his thin neck and the older woman seemed to take note of his distaste. 

“What’s wrong honey, never accessorized in the bedroom before?” Vallory hissed wriggling her finger in between the leather of the neck ware and Rhys’ skin. 

“Strapping a dog collar around my neck was never really on my to-do list when taking someone to bed.” Rhys interjected quietly. 

He immediately regretted spouting off about the subject. He needed this job and he certainly wasn’t proving his worth to the scrutinizing woman before him.

“But I mean...if that’s what customers want...I can wear a collar. I can even get down on all fours and they can walk me around like a dog if they...like.” Rhys quickly backpedaled and threw out the comment half jokingly. 

Vallory snorted at the youngs man’s commentary. He was snarky. She liked that. The kid was a little bit of a wet noodle honestly, but he certainly wasn’t the worst that had ever walked in her doors. She’d whip him into a pretty little sex kitten yet. 

“That’s the spirit sweet cheeks. You have to be open minded in this line of work. Confident and open minded, that’s what I need my workers to be.” Vallory sneered her good eye sweeping over the young man’s unsure expression. 

“Don’t look so worried. It’s like riding a bike. Once you learn you’ll never forget how to do it. It’s all acting, and knowing what the customer wants. Once you know what they want, you can slip right into character.” Vallory reassured. 

Rhys let loose a large sigh, shoulders falling heavily. 

“Now that you’ve seen all the behind the scenes...let’s get you out on the floor. Show you how to work the customers.” The middle aged woman sneered viciously.

Rhys walked out of the room, hair disheveled and neck covered in marks. He cuts across the floor to the break room, making sure to walk in such a way that he might attract another customer. He shut the door behind him and hurried over to his vanity, quickly fixing his hair and his clothes. He had sort of gotten the hang of the job, and the adrenaline pumping through his system was definitely helping. What Vallory had said earlier was burned into his brain, and he's kind of glad it had.

"Remember, the customer is the one that matters. After they are done and gone, then you can quickly take care of yourself. Never, ever finish first. It's unprofitable and unprofessional."

Well, Rhys was pretty sure this whole job was unprofessional, be he kept that to himself. He took out the money from his last customer and placed in into his wallet inside the drawer. Rhys was pretty happy with what he had so far. Vallory told him that he could set his own rates depending on what the customer wanted, whether it be a plain hand job or full on fucking. At least he could get what he needed. As he was about to walk out the door to the main room, Vallory stopped him.

"I think you've had a day, Rhys. It's late and you've been here all day. Go home." She patted his shoulder and smiled softly. 

Rhys nodded, turning around to grab his clothes from that morning and his wallet. He quickly changed and waved to a few girls as he walked past them. Taking the back route as Vallory had instructed him to, he walked back to his car and hopped in. He rubbed his eyes, the effects of the events of the day finally washing over him. He shook his head to wake himself up and started the car. 

When he got to the hotel, Rhys had developed bags under his eyes and his neck was littered with bruises. He walked in, waving halfheartedly at the receptionist. When he got to the elevator, there was a short bellboy waiting by it. He looked like he was in his late twenties, and he had really cute glasses. Rhys smiled weakly at the stranger and pressed the up button. When it arrived, the two of them stepped in. Rhys moved to push the button for the fourth floor, only to be blocked by the strangers hand pressing the same floor. He looked at the other man and saw him smile nervously.

"Sorry about that."

"No, it's fine. At least we're going to the same floor."

After that, the small space fell quiet for a couple seconds. That is, until the other man spoke up.

"Are you alright? You look really tired and beat up!" the man inquired, quirking a worried eyebrow. "Are you hurt?"

Rhys laughed softly and shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. I've just had a really rough day. I just started my new job and it's been... interesting to say the least." 

The other man pursed his lips and nodded.

"I know how you feel. I do have a sneaking suspicion that your experience was different than mine. I'm not one to judge, though." The man shrugged and leaned against the frame.

When they reached their floor, they stepped out of the elevator and faced each other.

"Hey, do you need an ice pack or something? An asprin? I can go get one real quick." 

"Oh no, its fine. You don't have to do that." Rhys smiled.

"Well, let me at least walk you to your room. Just so no one gets the wrong idea about you." The man smiled back and started walking in the wrong direction.

Rhys held back a laugh and cleared his throat, getting the others attention. He turned around to see Rhys pointing down the opposite hallway. The man turned a light pink and started walking in the right direction, Rhys close by him.

"My name is Vaughn, by the way. I'm a bellboy here." Vaughn smiled towards Rhys as they walked.

"I'm Rhys." He said, giving a small smile back.

The hallway seemed much longer to Rhys than trips previous, the two men walking elbow to elbow, silence taking up the space between them. Rhys fished into his back pocket and brought forth his key as he stopped at his room and let loose of a low sigh.

“Well...this is...me.” Rhys shrugged grimacing at the hotel room door.

“It’s just like...a temporary thing...until I can..you know, get on my feet.” Rhys stuttered his cheeks suddenly feeling much hotter than seconds before. 

Vaughn chuckled lightly. 

“Hey bro, I understand.” Vaughn said smiling. 

Rhys returned the fond look and paused awkwardly. The taller man cleared his throat, unsure of what step to take next. The shorter bellhop was kind, and Rhys could at least offer him some hospitality. 

“Do you...want to come in? I picked up some pasta yesterday and some Champagne…” Rhys uttered rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, choosing to advert his eyes to the floor. 

Vaughn waggled his eyebrows playfully at the other man.

“Oooo Champagne? What kind of Champagne?” Vaughn teased lightly. 

The shorter man had this easy sense of teasing, his tone of voice friendly and inviting, instantly drawing Rhys to him. He was odd, in this quirky little way that Rhys found absolutely enthralling, for reasons he really couldn’t put his finger on. 

“The kind that costs ten dollars.” Rhys shrugged sheepishly. 

“Classy. My kind of Champagne!” Vaughn laughed.

Rhys instantly felt so much better about the entire situation. Vaughn seemed so unfazed by it all. His lack of judgment was extremely refreshing to the taller man after a long day of being treated like pretty property. It was nice to have someone actually address him like a normal human being. 

“So I’ll take that as a yes?” Rhys questioned his tone just a tad more confident. 

“Sure, I just clocked out so why not?” Vaughn replied grinning wide and playful. 

The pot on top of the stove bubbled with the simmering pasta as Rhys stirred it slowly, his shorter company perched on one of the two bar stools near the kitchen counter. Rhys left the pasta for a moment to pop open the fridge and retrieve the cheap bottle of Champagne along with two plastic cups. 

He smiled peevishly, shrugging up his shoulders in a slightly embarrassed fashion. 

“I uh don’t exactly have fine glasses just yet.” Rhys said plunking the two mismatched plastic cups down in front of his company. 

Vaughn just offered him another one of his genuine, gentle smiles. 

“It’s really ok man.” Vaughn reassured once more. 

Rhys nodded frantically, stealing an observant glance at the other man. There was just something about him that had Rhys all kinds of flustered. Vaughn was easy on the eyes. His facial features were pleasant, his figure was slim but not in the fragile way, and his eyes were kind and generous as they played behind his tinted lenses. It was just the way the smaller man moved, the way he talked, the way he acted...he was mesmerizing to say the least. Plus Rhys was the first to admit he’d always kind of had a thing for guys with glasses. 

Vaughn was the first one to speak after the long silence.

"So, when did you come to Opportunity?" he quirked an eyebrow and placed his chin in his hand.

"Oh, it was a little less than a year ago. I just got out of college actually. It's been pretty hectic, jumping from job to job. Aha, the... uh... job I have now was my last resort. Hopefully I won't get fired from this one!" Rhys laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck, now extremely conscious of the marks he was sporting. 

Vaughn gave him a look but shrugged it off, leaving the topic. They chit-chatted for a while until the pasta was done. Rhys took out two bowls and filled them with the spaghetti. Vaughn smiled when Rhys placed it in front of him.

"Thanks for the meal and the champagne, Rhys. You didn't have to, I have some stuff at my h-"

"Man, its no big deal. I haven't had any real social contact in forever. Plus, you seem really cool." Rhys interrupted, shaking his pasta covered fork chastisingly at him.

Vaughn laughed, eyes lighting up. Rhys was really hot, but in a nerdy kind of way. He gave off a odd mix of confidence and dorkiness. It was... kind of endearing. Vaughn had a growing suspicion of the marks on his neck, though. The question burst out before he could stop himself.

"How did you get all those marks?" He blurted, cheeks flushing a bit pink after he realized what he said.

Rhys choked a bit when he said that, swallowing quickly and then coughing. He then looked at Vaughn with wide eyes, obviously embarrassed.

"Ah, man I'm sorry, I crossed a line didn't I? Shit, I didn't mean to it just fell out, you don't have to answer that." Vaughn fumbled, awkwardly brushing his hair back, smiling nervously.

Rhys shook his head and took a quick sip of his champagne.

"No, its alright. I knew I would have to tell someone eventually, just in case something went wrong." Rhys sighed and placed his fork in the bowl, running his hands through his hair. "I- ah... I work as a male prostitute at the Pleasure Palace." He glanced away, cheeks flushing a deep red.

Vaughn's eyes widened as he realized what this meant. Everyone knew that you couldn't date a prostitute. It wasn't that it was degrading, its just that they have sex so often they can't be tied down in a relationship. Rhys looked at him and frowned, obviously deterred by his expression.

"You don't hate me now, do you?" He bit his lip, fiddling with his hands.

Vaughn snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head vigorously.

"Bro, no! I'd never judge someone by their job. You fuck people for a living? No biggie, just as long as you aren't an asshole. That's the one thing I judge people on." Vaughn laughed and grinned, patting Rhys on the shoulder. "Don't worry, bro. You're totally cool with me."

The taller man visibly relaxed, a soft smile gracing his features.

"Thanks man. That means a lot, I was worried you would think less of me."

"Dude, the only thing that would make me think less of you is if you punched people for fun. That's not cool. But anyways, lets finish this spaghetti, don't want it to get worse." Vaughn teased, laughing and winking.

Rhys grinned and pushed Vaughn's shoulder, laughing along with him.

"Shut up, my cooking is amazing!" He shook his head and took another bite of his dinner. It wasn't the worst he's made, but it wasn't perfect either.

So they sat on Rhys couch and ate, talking about each other. Rhys found out Vaughn was a math addict and had actually wanted to be an accountant, but they wouldn't hire him. Vaughn found out that Rhys loved to draw, and that he was pretty darn good at it. The two men spent the next two hours talking and laughing, growing closer by the minute. Rhys was in the middle of telling a story about how he ended up with a specific scar on his chest when Vaughn's watch beeped. He looked down on it and his eyes widened.

"Jesus, its midnight already." He looked back at Rhys with a sad expression.

"Man, we were talking for a long time weren't we?" Rhys laughed softly, gazing at the other man.

Vaughn nodded, looking back at Rhys and wishing that he could stay longer. This man was so amazing, with hilarious stories and great hair. He was charismatic and dorky. He seemed like a mash up of conflicting attributes. That's what made him so interesting. Rhys stood up and stretched, yawning afterwards. He looked down at Vaughn and smiled.

Vaughn was really cute. He had a small nose and amazing blue eyes that Rhys could get lost in. He was lanky, but as Rhys soon found out, super ripped. He was basically salivating at the sight of his abs, slightly jealous and kind of turned on. Rhys knew deep down, though, that they could never be a thing. At least not when he had the job he had now. Vaughn... he made Rhys want to quit just so they could be together, but he needed the money so badly. At least they could still be close friends.

Vaughn stood up and stretched as well, pulling out his phone.

"Hey, do you want to exchange numbers so we can hang out another time? I wanna hear the rest of your story!" He laughed and handed Rhys his phone.

Rhys smiled and nodded, pulling out his and placing it the others hand. They entered their specifics and traded again, putting them back into their pockets. Vaughn walked over to the door and opened it, turning back for a moment to look at Rhys. 

"Thanks again for tonight. That was the most fun I've had in a while." He smiled and waved goodbye, shutting the door behind him.

Rhys waved slowly back, clutching his chest. Vaughn was what he was looking for. Rhys didn't need any riches or fame. When he talked with Vaughn, and heard his laugh, he felt like he was on the top of the world. It hurt to think about how they couldn't be together. Rhys walked into his room and put on his pajama bottoms, flopping down onto his bed, arms and legs spread eagle style. He stared at his ceiling for a few minutes for the second night in a row, thinking of only Vaughn. He only just met him, but he felt like he's known him for years. Rhys was in deep, deeper than he wanted, but at the moment he didn't care. He closed his eyes and fell asleep to the thought of Vaughn's lips on his.


	3. Something Handsome This Way Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks later Rhys starts his job, he's one of the most popular dancers there. One night, Rhys has a chance encounter with the most powerful man on all of Pandora, and that man seems to take a liking to him. An hour later, and Rhys finds himself in deeper than he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaah sorry this is so late guys I was on vacation with my family for a week and I didn't have many chances to write quq and everyone go love on Ashes for the wonderful smut scene in this chap! fyi, most likely all the smut scenes will be written by her because I have no experience and when I try im awful. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!!! (also: in the summary i really wanted to put "what happens next will blow your tits clean off" but i didn't. h a)

Rhys sat idle at the long bar, the long stemmed glass of wine clutched in his fingers daintily. The young man sloshed the dark red liquid around slowly, watching it move with tired, mystified eyes. The week had been a long one, long and stressful. Though he managed through the days with much less stumbling now. He was learning, slowly adapting to how things worked, how to make it through each day. Vallory seemed pleased with his blooming confidence, praising him here and there with fond words. Of course she was fond of him, he was making her money and what wasn’t to like about that? Rhys was popular, seemingly so with some of the...richer customers. Rhys had a smooth voice and a thin delectable figure, the perfect recipe to grab the interest of the higher ups. Rhys looked like a lamb, and that was bound to attract wolves. And attract them it did. 

Rhys let loose of a long sigh, the breath coming out as a tired sound from his lungs. Rhys had slowly collected a handful of what Vallory liked to call ‘dependable regulars’. They were the kind of men that once they got a good taste of something, they always came back for more. Vallory talked of it like it were a good thing, but for Rhys it was really just utterly exhausting. Keeping careful note of what each customer liked was a constant struggle. The pretty man with the blue eyes and blonde hair never wanting anything more than to just sit and watch as Rhys got himself off, which wasn’t so bad Rhys supposed. It was better than the odd man that always smelled like expensive cigars that had a foot fetish. Rhys cringed at the thought. He’d never really considered his feet to be anything other than...well feet. Not exactly something he’d link with sexual pleasure. But to each their own he supposed. 

The day had been trying to say the very least. His first customer had been especially hard to please and that really had just set the mood for how the day was going to go. It was a constant string of trying events and Rhys now found himself overworked and overly exhausted. His fingers played over the crystal glass in hand, his thin lips a tight line across his defined features, his eyes dropping just slightly with lack of sleep. 

This was keeping him fed, and keeping a roof over his head, he kept reminding himself over and over again. This was necessary. There was no shame in this. It was just a job. 

Rhys groaned. 

Who was he kidding? It wasn’t just a job, and he couldn't ignore the nagging bite of shame nipping at his heels. His heterochromatic eyes flicked to the clock on the bar wall. It was nearly ten. He could make it through the night, he could do this. It would all be worth it when he got home and treated himself to a long soak in the tub. 

Rhys tipped the smooth drink to his lips and took a long sip, the red liquid staining against his lips slightly. He set the empty glass down on the marble surface of the bar and blinked slowly, staring absentmindedly down at his fingers. 

Rhys was just barely aware of the sound of approaching footsteps. The slow tapping of boots on hard surface. The lull in the music allowed the steps to seem so much louder to the man sitting at the bar, ears perking toward the direction of the sound. Rhys watched out of the corner of his eye as new company eased himself down into the bar seat just to Rhys’ left. All of the hairs on the back of Rhys neck suddenly prickled and he felt his breath catch in his throat. His fingers paused on his glass, seemingly frozen in what he thought was some kind of deep fear, but possibly excitement, at that point it was hard to decipher. 

The bartender sauntered over, her full hips swaying with her lazy movements. Thin elbows collided with the bar as she leaned over casually, sparkling eyes drawing over the man perched next to Rhys with hints of curiosity and wonder. 

“What can I getcha to drink handsome?” She cooed her voice soft and sultry as it left her lips. 

“Whisky on the rocks pumpkin. The strongest stuff you’ve got, papa’s had a long day sweet cheeks.” The man purred, his voice like velvet and honey as it rolled off his tongue. 

The bartender nodded and was quick to retrieve the man’s drink, plunking it down before him with a blown kiss and a wink. One big palm curled lazily around the small glass, tipping it to perfect lips and humming against the first sip of the strong drink. Only then did the other man seem to notice Rhys. One slow, mismatched glance had Rhys’ heart pounding against his ribs, all the breath leaving him in one fleeting second. 

“Well...hello there kitten...you come here often?” The gorgeous man hissed, lips curling into a wickedly contagious smile. 

Rhys swallowed hard, eyes wide and pulse throbbing. That smooth, easy tone wrapped around him like silk ribbon, tight and pleasant to the skin. 

God, Rhys would know that voice anywhere. 

Handsome Jack.

Rhys took a deep breath and steeled himself. Handsome Jack was talking to him. If he could get him interested, this might be Rhys' big break. Rhys swiveled his chair to face him, nerves hiding behind a well practiced face. Rhys grinned and swept his eyes over Jack. God, he was even more amazing in person. He flicked his mismatched eyes back to Jack's face and smirked, crossing his legs. Time to turn on the charm.

"Well, sugar, depends on what you mean by often." He placed his chin in his hand, eyeing the well-built man in front of him. "If you mean I work here, then yes, I come here often." Rhys chuckled and bit his lip.

Handsome Jack raised his eyebrows, quickly taking another swig of his drink before placing it down and facing Rhys fully. His eyes darted over the lankier man, stopping at the sleek black stilettos on his feet. He coughed awkwardly, turning back to his drink making Rhys grin. He's got him hooked, hopefully.

Rhys leaned towards Jack, pressing up against him slightly. Jack took a huge sip of his scotch and looked at Rhys, green and blue meeting brown and blue. Rhys' eyes sparked with mischief and he swung his legs back and forth childishly.

"Heard you had a hard day, big boy. I could help you with that, I could let you get rid of all that stress." He danced his fingers across Jack's bicep and grinned at him, tapping his toes to the beat of the music pumping through the room. 

He could tell his practice was working, Jack was going to cave soon. Rhys would be sitting pretty for a while, that's for sure. He sat straight when Jack chugged the last of his scotch and placed a ten on the table, grabbing Rhys' wrist and pulling him close again.

"Listen, doll. When we do this, you do what I say when I say it. Got that, pumpkin?"  
Jack growled in his ear, making him shiver a bit before nodding.

Rhys hopped off the stool, dragging Jack to Rhys' assigned room, locking the door behind him and placing his hands on his hips. Before Rhys could speak though, Jack grabbed him and kissed him harshly. Rhys quickly pulled himself together and kissed back, albeit it being more teeth than lips. He felt the man run his large hands through his hair then tug, breaking the kiss to bite at Rhys' neck, ripping a soft moan from him. Rhys pulled at Jacks clothes, tugging them down his broad shoulders. Jack growled and stepped away, stripping off his many layers until he was shirtless, raising an eyebrow.

"There, happy? For crissake kiddo you're driving me nuts and I just met you." Jack huffed out before kissing Rhys again, sliding his hands down to Rhys's rear, groping at it and retrieving another moan from him.

Rhys ran his hands over Jack's chest and shoulders, loving the feel of his warm skin against the others. The kiss was significantly less teethy, but Jack was still rough, sucking at Rhys' bottom lip until it turned dark red and swollen. They both quickly ran out of air and broke apart, staring at each other and panting.  
With that Rhys took hold of Jack’s belt, slowly turning the powerful man until his back faced the large circular bed, all perfectly made with red satin sheets. Playful fingers hooked in the hem of Jack’s jeans and Rhys was gently prodding him backward. Jack cocked a thin, perfect eyebrow at the kid’s insistence but willingly complied. The back of Jack’s knees bumped against the mattress and he gracefully eased himself down onto the bedding. Rhys leaned down over the sitting man, noses mere centimeters apart. 

“Why don’t you turn around kiddo, show big bad Handsome Jack...all of you.” Jack snarled twirling his finger in a slow circular motion. 

Rhys more than willingly obeyed, turning on his heel and slowly bending down, slender hands running the length of long pretty legs, allowing his ass to hang in the air obscenely. Jack’s eyes soak in the young man’s attire curiously. He’s dressed in just a tight pair of shorts that hug him in all the right places and barely make it down past his groin, and a tank top with slits up the back, giving the CEO’s wandering eyes a fill of deliciously pale skin. The corner of Jack’s lip twitched up into a malicious grin as the young man swayed his pert ass just slightly the motion coming off as playful and sickeningly sweet.

“Oh kitten that’s the stuff.” Jack purred allowing himself to lean back onto his elbows and simply enjoy the show.  
Rhys made a low groan in his throat, coming back into a standing position painfully slowly and turning to throw Jack a took so sweet the CEO was pretty sure the kid would give him fucking cavities. Rhys sauntered toward the dangerously gorgeous man laying sprawled across the bed. Jack dripped an essence of power that internally had Rhys reeling.

'Keep it together man. He’s just a customer, nothing more.' Rhys reminded himself over and over again in his head. 

But he wasn’t just a customer. He was Handsome Jack. The Handsome Jack. The guy man that shot people in the face for so much as looking at him wrong. The man that instilled fear into the hearts of even the most powerful beings on the planet. The man that had Pandora under his iron fist and Hyperion at his calling. He was the most powerful man on the freaking planet and there he was lazing before Rhys like some coy housecat just waiting for the little mouse to make a wrong move. Rhys was instantly very aware what position he played in this cat and mouse game. Jack was all teeth and claws and Rhys could only do his best not to trigger them. 

Jack seems to smell the slight hesitance and fear radiating from Rhys’ being and he chuckles slowly. Rhys perks to the sound and looks to the Hyperion overlord with wide eyes. 

“Something wrong cupcake?” Jack husks his smile frightening enough to rattle Rhys’ bones. 

Rhys pauses just before the bed. Shit, he thinks desperately, this is it, this is how he’s going to die. He’s going to die in hooker heels at the hands of Handsome Jack. 

“Uh-n-no. No sir. Of course there’s nothing wrong big boy.” Rhys stutters but catches himself and tries desperately to mask the slip with weak confidence. 

Jack’s sly grin only widens and Rhys instantly knows Jack’s not buying his futile attempt to cover his nerves. Jack tilts his chin back as he shifts on the bed and beckons a long, thick finger to Rhys. Rhys listens obediently and is sliding across the bed, all hands and knees until he is straddling Jack’s powerful thighs. Jack’s big, gruff palm slides up Rhys’ chin and he laughs lightly as the kid seems to flinch just slightly at his touch. 

“Tell me pumpkin, are you afraid of me?” Jack snarls pressing his lips to the corner of Rhys’ mouth.

Rhys takes in a slow breath and closes his eyes. 

“You don’t scare me handsome.” Rhys huffs and as soon as the words leave his mouth he really wishes he actually had a written will because he is pretty sure Jack’s next move is to strangle the life right out of him.  
Instead Jack only laughs harder and the sound is dark and vicious on Rhys’ ears. Rhys shivers involuntarily at the sound. Jack clicks his tongue a way a father might scold a disobedient child and moves to kiss the sharp of Rhys cheekbone. 

“Tsk, tsk, task kiddo. Do you know what happens to people who lie to me pumpkin? Now, let’s try that again sweet cheeks, I asked you are you afraid of me?” Jack husks his palms running the length of Rhys’ sides tauntingly. 

Rhys swallows loud enough for Jack to hear and nods slowly. 

“Yes...I am…” Rhys near moans and the words don’t even sound like his own as they leave his tongue. 

Jack smiles against Rhys’ skin.

“Good, you should be pumpkin...because I am going to absolutely wreck you pretty boy.” Jack snarls viciously. 

Rhys' eyes widen a bit as the words leave Jack’s mouth. He takes in a sharp breath and he feels Jack chuckle against him. God, what was he doing? Rhys had gotten into some deep shit many times in his life, but this, this felt different. This felt worse. He should have been terrified, he should have been... but for some reason he was fine with it. It felt exhilarating to have the most powerful person on Pandora right in front of him and knowing for a fact they were going to fuck.

Suddenly Jack’s hands are on him and powerful arms shove him down into the mattress with great insistence. Rhys makes a pained noise in his throat and wide mismatched eyes look up to a mirrored incongruous gaze. If he wasn’t afraid before, he is now, heart fluttering against his chest like a trapped bird. Jack tilts his head to the side, hips pivoting, holding the young man flush to the bed. He looks like a predator assessing prey, seemingly deciding if killing the little thing is actually worth his energy.

Rhys pressed against Jack and ran his hands across his broad shoulders, getting lost in the feeling of Jack's warm skin beneath his fingertips. He didn't notice Jacks' hands slowly creeping up his torso and around his neck. The slow touch of wandering fingers holding nothing but bad intentions. By the time he notices Jack’s advancement, the man’s blunt fingers are finding hold around his windpipe, squeezing just slightly. Pressing just enough to be warning. Rhys gasped and blushed furiously, hands gripping onto Jacks' shoulders, nails leaving red scrapes in their wake. Jack smirked and looked at Rhys, pressing harder. He groaned breathlessly, biting his lip, seeming to be in complete bliss. Jack raised an eyebrow and released his hold on Rhys' neck, letting him catch his breath before speaking. Most people would have been begging for their lives at the feeling of Jack’s palms threatening around their neck, that was definitely not an ideal position to be in. Jack had strangled the very life out of many souls, his hands were not clean from death and they never would be. Yet the pylant little kid beneath him only arched and writhed against the pressure. His eyes looked to Jack wide and begging, mouth hanging open in a weak circle. The kid looked absolutely pathetic. Just the way Jack liked them.

“Like it a little rougher princess?” Jack quipped and for a moment Rhys doesn’t answer. 

“Be as rough as you want big boy.” Rhys hisses. 

The words come out like gasoline, burning and smooth all in the same breath. He’s afraid and yet he’s not. Everything is so confusing. He knows this is his job, to appease to the customer, to give them what they want...but somehow it just felt utterly dangerous to tell Handsome Jack to be as rough as he wanted. This was Handsome Jack after all. Handsome Jack who strangles people with his pocket watch chain for shits and giggles. 

Jack’s fingers snake back around Rhys’ throat, quick and lithe, thumbs pressing into his pulse mercilessly. This time it isn’t a gentle press, it is a wanting press. A pressure far greater than the moment before. This time it gets a prickle of fear from Rhys’ skin. Rhys squirms beneath the weight holding him down, hips lifting as the grip tightens. He can’t breathe and though it is painful and utterly terrifying, his dick feels otherwise. He stands full and erect, throbbing weakly as the corners of his vision become blurry and strained. Each breath he sucks in Jack presses harder until their is no more air to take. His lungs are empty and screaming, his vision blurred, mouth open and gasping. But he never says stop and so Jack doesn’t. His body only moves and begs for the rough treatment. Just before Rhys fears he might just pass out, Jack’s hands are gone, allowing him to suck in a sharp, stinging breath. Rhys sputters and coughs weakly and he’s pretty sure he heard Jack laugh at his distress. It’s a haunting, terrible sound. 

Before Rhys can fully recover Jack’s lips are pressing into his, teeth clacking together with the impact. Jack’s tongue is mean and dominant as it runs the hollows of Rhys’ cheeks and laps circles around his mouth. Rhys eyes fall closed and slender fingers find Jack’s hair hesitantly. Jack doesn’t flinch nor seem to mind and so Rhys proceeds to bury his hands in soft brunette locks, hairs twisting around lithe knuckles. Rhys croons up into the hard kiss, finally finding his confidence to participate. He bites Jack’s lip a little too hard and the powerful man hisses at the contact.  
Jack pulls back and runs the heel of his hand across his bottom lip, coming away with a small smear of blood. Jack chuckles lowly at the sight. Then leans down once more, palms on either side of Rhys’ head. 

“You’re a little spitfire aren’t you. Gotta hand it to you, can’t remember the last time anybody dared make Handsome Jack bleed.” Jack snarls through a vicious grin that sends chills down the back of Rhys’ neck. 

With that Jack rolls off him, lying flat out on his back and Rhys is instantly confused. Jack closes his eyes, running his tongue over his still slightly bleeding lip and crosses his arms up behind his head lazily.  
Rhys leans up slightly. his gaze questioning and Jack opens one eye to look over at the young man. 

“Well, hop to it kiddo. I’m tired. I came here so I could lay back and have some pretty piece of ass ride my cock, so watcha waiting for princess?” Jack hissed arching his hips slightly, allowing Rhys to become quite aware of the man’s apparent arousal. 

A fat, taught line squeezed between his thigh and his jeans, the material tight and needy. Rhys wasted no time in collecting the necessities from the table just to their left. Lubricant, condom, check. Rhys’ hands worked Jack’s belt apart, continuing down to the zipper and button. He let the jeans hang open loosely before tugging them downward just slightly coming to the realization that Jack was in fact not wearing any underwear. Coarse, dark brown hairs came to greet Rhys’ fingers as he pulled the material down and Rhys found himself shivering with anticipation. Rhys pulled Jack’s jeans down to his powerful thighs, allowing his erection to spring free shamelessly. Rhys was utterly pleased to see how hard and dripping the president already was. Rhys grinned lopsidedly, well at least he was doing his job correctly.  
Once Jack was rendered fully naked the CEO snapped his fingers and barked for Rhys to take it all off. Except the heels. Jack seemed to want those left on. Rhys did as instructed willingly shimmying out of his revealing clothing gracefully. He had the art of undressing pretty much mastered in his own opinion. Jack just looked on with slatted, pleased eyes, a small grin clinging to his thin lips venomously. 

Rhys leaned down slowly, hands coming to roll the condom down over Jack’s cock skillfully. Jack hissed at the contact and vaulted just slightly. Rhys fucked himself open with two lubed fingers, taking his time to stretch around the digits and Jack seemed more than pleased with the show he was making of it. Rhys groaned and sighed as he pumped his fingers into himself and the sight alone had Jack grinning like a little kid on Christmas morning. Rhys applies lube to Jack’s thick cock with several long, languid strokes and with that the powerful man full on moans. The sound is like honey and poison to Rhys. He’s never heard such a sound come from the conquerer of Pandora. 

Rhys hovers over him, sinking down slowly, getting just his head past the tight ring of muscle. Rhys cringes and Jack moans louder, hands coming to splay out over Rhys’ shivering thighs. 

Jack urges Rhys down farther, wanting more of that feeling of utter tightness. Rhys flutters and pulsates around the intrusion, moving inch after inch into his body with much strained effort. Rhys considered himself experienced but god Jack was big, stretching him and filling him in ways that made Rhys nearly see stars. Finally Jack bottomed out and Rhys steadied himself breathlessly, trying to become accustomed to the stretch. Finally the slight pinch seemed to ebb and give way to biting pleasure and Rhys found himself rolling his thin hips forward, pulling a strangled moan right out of the CEO’s lungs. 

Rhys wasn’t exactly one to get too involved with customers, sometimes he enjoyed it sometimes he didn’t, but Jack’s massive cock buried up within him, the pleasant feeling of being so damned full had his own cock swollen and needy standing at full mast before him. Rhys screwed his eyes shut as he found a steady pace, working Jack in and out of him skillfully. Jack was hissing prayers and curses as the pretty young man did exactly what he’d been told to do. It had been a long day, Jack wanted nothing more than for someone else to do all the fucking work. He deserved that much after all the idiots he’d put up with throughout the day. The kid was a natural, riding him like his very life depended on it. Jack stretched his arms up over his head, arching and groaning, bringing his hips to meet with Rhys a couple of times before falling back onto the bed once more, lazily letting Rhys do all the legwork. Rhys didn’t really mind, Jack was a lot easier to deal with in this state. His face was contorted into a sheer look of ecstasy, eyebrows knitted together and mouth huffing open just slightly. He looked a lot less dangerous this way. 

Rhys supposed this was a good way of keeping himself out of the danger zone. Rhys whined out lowly and thrust shallowly, grinding down on Jack’s erection needily. His cock jumped and wept a fat bead of pre down onto Jack’s hard stomach. 

“Lemme see you stroke that pretty cock pumpkin.” Jack snarled suddenly, his eyes coming open just slightly. 

Rhys obeyed much too willingly. He was desperate for some attention to his own cock. His human fingers curled around his cock languidly, supplying long, slow, strokes from base to tip that had him sighing and mewling. 

“Mmm that’s it cupcake.” Jack snarled watching intrigued as Rhys pleasured himself, never ceasing the motion of his hips. 

Rhys whined out loudly and stalled his the pace of his fingers. If he kept that up he was going to be coming in seconds flat. He was already on an embarrassing downward spiral to orgasm, high on the feeling of Jack inside him and his own fingers around him. Jack seemed displeased with Rhys stopping his working fingers.

“Uh, uh, sweet cheeks. Don’t stop until you blow. I know you want to kiddo, you wanna get off so badly.” Jack hissed smiling viciously. 

Rhys whimpered slightly and wrapped his palm back around his cock. Did Jack really want him to cum on him? That seemed out of place for the neat and tidy Hyperion CEO. But Rhys was hired to please, and so he would oblige. With that Jack was pumping up into Rhys hard and merciless, jarring the lithe young man meanly, his fat head bumping pleasantly against Rhys’ prostate. Rhys cried out pathetically, hand working faster, desperate to get himself to his much needed finish. 

Finally the warm tingles of orgasm ran rampant down his shaking thighs and he was cumming. Long strings of ejaculation roped from Rhys’ prick to Jack’s heaving chest. Rhys moaned and yelled the only thing that seemed appropriate….Jack’s name. It came off his lips like a prayer, loud and breathless, over and over again. Rhys shook and convulsed as he came, Jack following close behind, tipped over the edge by the young man’s cries and his hole puckering around him tightly. Jack groaned out deep and low, fucking up into the spent young man as he emptied himself into the condom, throbbing within the tight confines of Rhys’ ass. Rhys sagged on top of the CEO then, hair a wreck and body shimmering with a light sheen of sweat. Rhys panted there for a moment, slowly trying to regain his strength. Finally he was able to lift himself up off of Jack boneless and weak, his legs feeling more like jello than anything else. Jack laid back on the bed staring with satisfied, glinting pupils. Rhys made to get off the bed, ready to find his clothing and cover himself back up but Jack’s scolding tongue stopped him.

“Hey kiddo, aren’t ya gunna clean this mess up?” Jack snarled lowly.  
Rhys looked to the utter mess he’d left all over Jack’s torso and he flushed vibrant red. 

“U-Uh yes sir. Of course.” Rhys stuttered fumbling for a towel quickly. 

Jack scoffed at the small red towel in Rhys hand.

“Not like that sweet cheeks.” Jack hissed a malicious grin spreading out over his thin features slow and easy, like tar.  
Rhys paused and stared in confusion. 

“Lick it up.” Jack hissed and Rhys instantly felt about ten inches tall under the CEO’s frightening gaze. 

Before Rhys could really process what he was about to do, he was ontop of Jack, lithe tongue lapping slow lines up the CEO’s warm skin, cleaning the mess he’d left. A sharp taste invaded his senses, a bout of utter embarrassment running like wildfire beneath his skin. If this wasn’t humiliating he wasn’t sure what was. But he dare not say no to Handsome Jack. Jack just smiled widely, pleased with the man’s willingness to obey without question. 

When the CEO was clean Rhys sat on the bed a look of sheer belittlement washing over his face. Jack leaned up slow and easy his body tired and soaked with post orgasm bliss. 

“Thanks kiddo.” Jack hissed grabbing the boys chin and gathering his lips into a sloppy tongue and teeth kiss. 

Jack seemed to groan at the taste of Rhys’ own finish on his tongue and Rhys near melted. He was pretty sure he’d never been subjected to anything so wrongly arousing in all his life. With that Jack left him there, wide eyed and melted, the older man hauling up his jeans with strained effort and slinging his clothing back over his shoulders. 

Jack dug his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled out a half folded wad of hundreds. He sauntered over and tucked the bills into Rhys’ bewildered palm.

“There ya go kiddo. Buy yourself something pretty on me. I’ll be seeing you around pumpkin..” Jack snarled patting Rhys’ cheek just a little harder than what could have been considered gentle and then he was gone.

Rhys looked to the open door then down to the fold of bills. He fanned them out slowly, eyes widening as he did so.  
A thousand dollars. 

“Holy shit…” Rhys whispered slowly.


End file.
